


what group members are for

by partiallight



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Missing Scene, Nanase Riku (mentioned) - Freeform, set during part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partiallight/pseuds/partiallight
Summary: Kujo Tenn isn't great at not digging his own grave, especially not after filling in for his brother at rehearsal. Gaku tries to find out what's going on. It goes about as well as you'd expect. (Gaku, Tenn, and Tenn self-sabotaging aggressively)
Relationships: Kujou Ten & Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	what group members are for

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Tenn fills in for Riku during rehearsal.

“Alright, brat.”

When Gaku still has time to insult him, Tenn doesn’t have to worry that he may have an actual problem. Considering the incident with IDOLiSH7 where he stepped in during rehearsal, Tenn expects to get a scolding.

He would deserve one, even.  A part of him wants one.

“What is it?”

“I consider you a friend.” Gaku crosses his arms.

“Are you just being embarrassing again?” Tenn raises an eyebrow, feigning exhaustion.

“You’re just not honest enough,” Gaku grumbles. “Anyway. You can tell me about what was wrong with Nanase or I will find out myself. Choose.”

“IDOLiSH7 isn’t our concern, Gaku, didn’t you say so yourself at some point?”

“Shut up, brocon.” 

“Excuse me?”

“I thought about what Izumi-otouto said, and he’s right. And since I have your answer now, I’ll go find out.”

“Do whatever makes you happy.”

Tenn takes out his phone, preparing to bribe Yotsuba Tamaki to prevent him and IDOLiSH7 from talking.

“Don’t bother,” Gaku tells him as he walks out, “I have my ways to make them talk.”

* * *

By ‘ways to make them talk’, Gaku means ‘actually just asking’, because IDOLiSH7 are honest people, and Tenn knows that just as well.

So he isn’t surprised when two hours later, Gaku texts him.

**> > **you’re telling me your brother has a disease that’s triggered by stress and you think it’s cool to just treat him like dirt for literally no reason???

That annoys Tenn, because yes, he did that, but it was for Riku’s sake. 

**< < **this is none of your concern, plus would you want someone like that in the industry

**> > **why not, he’s trying his best and his voice is good

**< < **what if he gets hospitalized

**> > **because you’re being an ass to him? open the door, i’m almost home

Tenn complies and does open the door, if only because the impulsive part of him wants to punch Gaku. “What did you just say?”

“If he gets hospitalized, it’ll probably be your fault for pushing him that far in the first place.” Gaku’s look is one of both anger and pity.

Tenn is not a person to be pitied.

“It’s his fault for doing this sort of work.”

“Because he wanted to be with you.”

“Shut up.” Tenn doesn’t want to hear it. “What do you know, most _embarrassing_ man in the world?”

“I know how to at least try to not make my family cry. Nanase cried and asked me to deliver his apology to you.”

“Riku did?”

“Yeah. Think about what you’ve done.”

“I’m not a child.”

“Then stop acting like one.” Gaku sits down on the couch. “We’re your group members. You can talk to us about this sort of stuff. We can make it less hard for Nanase, too. We’re TRIGGER, after all.”

“He wouldn’t want that.”

“Why not?”

“He’s my twin. He doesn’t like being treated like a child, either.” Tenn can’t help but smile as he says that, even as the implications of his own words hit him like daggers. Riku won’t give up.

Because Tenn has never given up, either.

“You two really are twins, huh.” Gaku sighs. “Nanase really loves you. Don’t make it—”

“He shouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Didn’t you hear him say it before? He told you, didn’t he? That I ‘abandoned’ my family.” Tenn winces at the word ‘abandoned’, knowing it’s both true and false at the same time.

“That’s not the full story though, is it?” Gaku gets himself something to drink, then fills a second glass, motioning for Tenn to sit down.

Again, Tenn complies, and he feels like a child being scolded. “Of course it isn’t, but the truth would be worse for him.”

“Sometimes, hard truths can help.”

“Like you would know.”

Gaku doesn’t seem happy with that. “Of course I know! You know my family situation and what I found out. It’s better to know than always question the other person’s motives. And unlike my dad, you’re not a prick. At least not always.”

“Wow,  _ thanks _ .” Tenn takes a sip of his juice. “So, what are you gonna do with the information you have now? Run to Riku?”

“I wouldn’t make it that easy for you.”

“Then what?”

Gaku smiles. “Talk to him yourself. I’m sure you can make it work out. You’re our center, after all.”

Tenn won’t say that he feels touched.

Instead, he nods ever so slightly. “Alright.”

He doesn’t make eye contact, knowing that he’ll have to disappoint Gaku.

Knowing that he will tell Riku to quit being an idol.

He knows all this, because he’s Kujo Tenn, and he has to do it.

As Tenn gets up and tries to escape the situation, Gaku stops him.

“Tenn.”

“What?”

“Don’t forget. No matter what you do, you’re our center. We’ll cover for you.”

That might hurt more than if he’d said nothing.

“Thanks, Gaku.”


End file.
